Testing the potion/Next morning
This is how testing the potion and the next morning goes in Ryan and Crash meet Shrek 2. in the woods Evil Ryan: Activate voice modulation. Shrek. Shrek's voice Happily Ever After potion. Maximum strength. For you and you true love. If one of you drinks this, you both will be fine. Happiness, comfort and beauty devine. Ryan F-Freeman: You both will be fine? Fixit: I think this might be a tra... tra.. tra... tra.. hits Fixit Fixit: Trap. Thank you. Shrek: I guess that means it'll affect Fiona too. Donkey: Hey, man, this don't feel right. My donkey senses are tingling all over. Drop that jug o' voodoo and let's get out of here. Ryan F-Freeman: Donkey. It says "Beauty devine". Shrek: How bad can it be? sniffs the potion and sneezed on Megatron Donkey: Ah-ha. You see? Crash is allegric to that stuff. Shrek'll have a reaction. And if you think I'm gonna be smearing vaporub all over his chest, think again. Bertram T. Monkey: Sunset. In case there is something wrong with the potion. Let me take the first sip as your bodyguard. It will be an honor to lay my life on the line for you. Crash Bandicoot: Wow. You know that better then me. I can test this too. That's a Keyblade wielder's job. Puss in Boots: Yeah. And maybe I would take a sip for Boss. It will be an Honor to lay my life on the line for him. Donkey: Oh, no, no. I don’t think so. If there’ll be any animal testing, I’ll do it. That’s the best friend’s job. Crash Bandicoot: That's the spirit, Donkey. Bottoms up. sips the potion and gives some to Sunset, Bertram and Donkey Ryan F-Freeman: How do you feel, guys? Bertram T. Monkey: We don't feel different. Donkey: Do we look any different? Puss in Boots: You don't look like a mule to me. Shrek: Maybe it doesn't work on donkeys. Well, here's to us, Fiona. Sci-Ryan: Shrek. If you do it, there is no going back. Shrek: I know. Sci-Ryan: But, no more bathing in the mud? Shrek: I know. Donkey: No more itchy bottom? Shrek: I know! Sci-Ryan: But you love being an ogre! Shrek: I know! But I love Fiona more. Bertram T. Monkey: How did I do, Megatron? Megatron: Very well. Ryan F-Freeman: I think Shrek loves Fiona and I love Meg. I'll drink this thing. Donkey: Shrek! No! Wait! Megatron: Ryan, don't! it's too late. The pressure builds in Shrek's and Ryan's bellies but it turns out they need to pass gas Ryan F-Freeman: Excuse me. Matau T. Monkey: Ohh. Now that is silent but deadly. Cody Itsuka: Maybe it's a dud. Shrek: Or maybe Fiona and I were never meant to be. build together and it starts to rain Donkey: Uh-oh. What did I tell you? I feel something coming on. I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die! Oh, sweet sister, mother of mercy. I’m melting! I’m melting! Sci-Ryan: It's just the rain, Donkey. Shrek: Yeah. I agree with Sci-Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Right. head over to a barn for shelter Ryan Tokisaki: Megatron? Are you dead? Megatron: No. Fixit: Don't worry. I know it's raining and Fiona's father hired a sleazy hitman to whack Shrek. Puss in Boots: hisses Donkey: You'll feel better in the morning. Sunset Shimmer: He's right. Megatron: Uhh. I feel so tired. Faints Bertram T. Monkey: At least, we can see Fiona again. You see? The sun will come out~ yawns Tomorrow~ Sunset Shimmer: Bit your bottom~ Ryan Tokisaki and Shrek: Bit my bottom? Crash Bandicoot: We're coming, Odette. with Sunset Ryan Tokisaki: Crash? Sunset? Cody Itsuka: Hey, Shrek. Let's help Ryan-Ko snuff Megatron's spark. Shrek: I don't know. Bertram T. Monkey: I feel woozy.. I'll protect you, SunShim... on the floor Donkey: I'm coming, Elisabeth. onto the floor Shrek: Donkey? Are you alright? Puss in Boots: Hey, boss. Let's shave him. Shrek: D-Donkey.. and falls on Puss Puss in Boots: shriek Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas? I don't feel so good. Thomas: You okay? Ryan F-Freeman: I feel a bit woozy and I could need a rest. onto the ground Tell the Dazzlings I love Meg. asleep Thomas: I will. Fiona arrives to see her mom and dad King Harold: There you are! We missed you at dinner. Queen Lillian:What is it, darling? Fiona: Dad… I’ve been thinking about what you said. And I’m going to set things right. King Harold: Ah! Excellent! That’s my girl. Fiona: It was a mistake to bring Shrek here. I’m going to go out and find him. And then we’ll go back to the swamp where we belong. goes out to the door Queen Lillian: Fiona, please! King Harold: Let’s not be rash, darling. You can’t go anywhere right now. patters Both: Fiona! faints Meg Meg Griffin: I hope Ryan is okay. dizzy and faints as well Ryan and Friends, Puss gets his hat out from Shrek and cleans it. Outside the barn, the flash of light happens from inside. To Fiona, she is sleeping on a bed then her mom and dad leaves her. To Meg, Coco gets Meg snug on her bed. The camera zooms out then the windows has a flash of light. At the barn, morning Woman: Look, I told you he was here. Look at him! Quiet. Look at him. groans Woman: Good morning, sleepyhead. shouts Ladies: Good morning! Woman 2: We love your kitty! Woman 3: And we like Ryan as well as his team and brother. Shrek: Oh, my head. Jill: Here, I brought you a pale of water.Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes